


just give me something to believe

by Arioch, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), litrapod (litra), miss_marina95



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1 Fic, And Also Boyfriend Material, And Is Ridiculous, Bucky Barnes/Therapy OTP, CA:TWS AU, Casual Espionage For Fun And Superheroing, Fix-it fic, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Riley Lives, Sam Wilson is an Avenger, non-AOU compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: Sam had expected to be the one sending the care packages when he’d decided to opt out of taking another tour after DC and the world’s most dramatic leave, but Riley’s as damn contrary as ever, of course.





	just give me something to believe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [just give me something to believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462595) by [suzukiblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu). 



> Podfic recorded for Podfic Polygons 2019. Many thanks to miss_marina95 for stepping in as a pinch hitter and going above and beyond.

  
_cover art by Gondolin_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20just%20give%20me%20something%20to%20believe.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [just give me something to believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462595)

 **Author:** suzukiblu

 **Produced by:** fic chosen by litra, recorded & edited by miss_marina95

 **Length:** 00:27:26

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20just%20give%20me%20something%20to%20believe.mp3) | [m4b](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bMarvel%5d%20just%20give%20me%20something%20to%20believe.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
